Boy Pick Up
by wadapoku
Summary: oneshot. Notes containing HILARIOUS and cheesy pick up lines land on Sakura's desk. She tries to find out who caused her to suffer from hurting cheeks from holding in her laughter during class. Prolly going to be a filler part of my other fic "Mannequin"


One boring day in school, I was staring out the window, then a crumpled paper landed on my desk. I looked around to see who threw it at me but everybody in class was looking towards the blackboard. I glanced at Kakashi-sensei but he was just reading a book like usual. I quietly opened the paper and read what it said quietly.

"DO YOU HAVE A LICENSE?

BECAUSE YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY."

I chuckled. _What the hell? _Is this some kind of cheesy prank? I threw the paper in my bag and continued staring outside. After a short while, another one bounced its way to my desk.

"AM I A BAD SHOOTER?

BECAUSE I KEEP ON MISSING YOU"

I tried to stop my urge to laugh. I bit the insides of my cheeks to distract myself but I just couldn't help it. I crossed my arms on my desk and burrowed my head in the hole in between, hoping the teacher wouldn't hear me.

It took a couple of minutes before my laughing fit subsided. Then unexpectedly, another ball of paper was thrown at my table. Holding my composure together, I revealed what was written:

"TOP VIEW

SIDE VIEW

BOTTOM VIEW

ANY KIND OF VIEW

I LOVE VIEW"

My face turned red from trying to contain the laughter that was begging to escape. I slapped my knee and clutched onto my stomach. My chest hurt from my restricted giggles. _I love view? Bwahahahahaha!_

The inner me was literally bawling in laughter right now and I was wishing I could do the same, if it wasn't because of being in class I would. I swear to God if another paper landed on my desk I would…

And right on cue another one fell… I was slightly trembling while unwrapping it. I wiped a tear from the side of my eye before reading silently.

"Seriously, there are so many pick up lines nowadays,

But I can't think of anything else

But you."

_Oh my God so CHEESY! _I lost control and held onto Sasuke's sleeve. He shot his head towards my direction. "You okay?," he asked irritably. He noticed my tomato red face and shook me by the shoulders. I put my index finger in front of my lips. "Shh," I said, but not long after I continued with my low chuckling. Sasuke was staring at me with a puzzled look on his face as he let me go and another piece of paper came, this time hitting me on the forehead.

"I WANT TO BE A GARBAGE MAN,

BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE YOU

FROM THE GUY THAT THROWS YOU AWAY."

_Wow, _I thought, _this guy knows writes very fast! _I was stifling laughter like I was a contestant in silent library. I tried to think of everything sad and depressing that happened in my life to stop it but nothing came into mind. I was about to explode. Then! another one came.

"I'm getting pissed at facebook because every time I go on it, it keeps on asking me:

WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND?

When you're the only one that I think about,

I wouldn't want to SHARE you!"

If I didn't cover my mouth after reading that I wouldn't know what I have done. I couldn't take it anymore, I was laughing out loud.

The bell rang and saved me, I laughed my way to the lockers like a lunatic. I unlocked my locker and found another one of those crumpled papers. _Oh no… Oh please…_

"LOOK DOWN! QUICKLY!," it said on the top part of the paper. Stupidly enough I did look down.

There was nothing out of the ordinary. I continued reading.

"DO YOU SEE THAT?" I looked once more. There really wasn't anything but the floor. I unfolded the paper more

"YOU DROPPED IT!" It said, I tilted my head to the side and asked myself. _What? _I straightened the paper even more to see what else was written.

"MY JAW!"

I face palmed. I crumpled and tore the paper into bits but smiled nonetheless. It made me wonder who was writing all this crap. It was pretty amusing for me.

I looked around at the people passing by. Naruto waved and grinned at me. _Could it be him? But he is with Hinata isn't he?_

Hinata went over to where Naruto was and waved at me as well. _See, it can't be him. Unless he secretly likes me? _My eyes narrowed in confusion.

I walked over to my next class and felt someone shove something in my purse. I rummaged through it just to find another paper.

"WHEN I STARTED LOVING YOU

IT COULDN'T BEAT TRAFFIC IN RUSH HOUR

BECAUSE I CAN'T MOVE ON"

"Bwahahahaha!" I almost choked from laughing aloud in the busy hallways. People threw me looks so I pretended to have a coughing fit. "Who the hell are you?," I said to the piece of paper before tossing it to the trash.

I arrived in the gymnasium in one piece, thank God, I was changing into my PE clothes when I saw another paper stuffed in my dressing room locker. I opened it and started reading.

"ARE YOU A DEADLINE?

BECAUSE I AM ALWAYS CHASING YOU"

I was shaking my head as I sat back down on the bench. I chuckled before making my way out of the locker rooms and to the track.

I was doing my laps when I saw Kiba trying to catch up to me. He waved at me and I waved back. He approached me and greeted me good morning.

"Good morning to you too!," I said in between exhales. _Could it be you? _My eyes narrowed at him, examining his facial features.

"Is there something on my face?," he asked surprised.

"Uh, no, no, sorry," I shook my head nervously.

"Oh," he threw me a puzzled look. "Okay then, catch ya later," he said speeding up, leaving me running behind.

_I don't think it's him. _

"SAKURA!," I heard a familiar voice yell loudly. "SAKURA, CAN YOU HEAR THAT?"

I turned to see who was yelling so intensely. It was Rock Lee. I forced an awkward smile and replied, "Hear what?"

"MY HEART SAKURA!," he ran faster, trying to catch up to me, "ITS SCREAMING OUT YOUR NAME!"

I tried to keep my cool. I faked a laugh and said "Good one!" He was getting closer to me when he bellowed again.

"SAKURA! YOU KNOW WHAT?"

I answered, "What?"

"WE ARE JUST MEN!"

"Men?," _did he just call me a man?_

"MEANT TO BE!"

Then it hit me, _IT WAS HIM! _I was freaking out I didn't know what to do. _BAHHH SOMEBODY SAVE ME! ANYONE! SASUKE-KUN! GAHHHHHH!_

"_SAKURA, YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE OUTER SPACE!"_

"_TIME TURNS SLOW WHEN I LOOK AT YOU!"_

_I ran as fast as I could. But he, being the athlete he was caught up to me no matter how much I tried. Nonetheless I still kept running like there was no tomorrow._

"_SAKURA!"_

"_IF YOU WERE A POLICEMAN, I WOULD BE A CRIMINAL!"_

"_SO YOU WOULD ALWAYS CHASE AFTER ME"_

"_SAKURA!"_

"_WHAT TIME DO YOU HAVE TO BE BACK IN HEAVEN?"_

"_SAKURAAAAA!"_


End file.
